


3 as 1

by Joey_Westwife



Series: She's Back [4]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Multi, One Night Stands, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: PART 4 OF SHE'S BACK... An extended chapter of She's Back between Nicky, Shane and Paige. As Shane's work assistant gets closer to the engaged couple, the band's number one fan Paige is invited to live out her fantasy of sharing a hot, drunken night of sex in a threesome she'll never forget.





	3 as 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for previous typos. It's now been edited.

Nicky's sister Gill watched as the blonde placed another kiss on Paige's head. His hand firmly round her shoulder as he jokingly told the girl she couldn't upstage the grooms in her bridesmaids dress. She glanced over to catch Shane's reaction; his mind working over time but she couldn't help but notice her future brother-in-law's face turn from jealousy to something else. She couldn't work out what he was thinking but had faith that her brother wouldn't take his friendship with Paige any further than the banter and friendly kisses they shared. After all, she'd seen Shane hugging her enough times to know the brunette was just as bad. 

As the night went on, the frustration caused by Liam was forgotten and the group enjoyed a dance. Even Mark found his groove as his boyfriend had amazed him that night, putting them forward to a talent scout. The band's future was almost secured and Mark knew he had to get thinking of an epic proposal as promised so he could thank Kian for making their dreams come true and be bound to him forever. 

Blasting from the sound system, Christina Aguilera's Dirty played and Paige was so drunk she didn't hold back. Singing the intro to Shane, she bounced on the spot and got up in his face.  
"You ain't here to party! Ladies, gentleman, somebody ring the alarm, a fire in the room..." 

Shane laughed as she went crazy for the track, twerking her peachy little bum and shaking her chest. Nicky hip bumped her and joined in the routine, struggling to perform a slut drop in his costume without it giving him a wedgy. As he went down a second time for his face to meet Shane's groin, Gill and Mairead cringed. The boy's sisters really didn't need to see their brothers dancing so provocatively so they turned their backs away and made their way to the bar for another cocktail.  
Mark and Kian took a break and sat on the sofa, Kian straddling his man as he kissed him in a frantic session, ignoring their band mates and Paige completely. 

Shane looked round and noticed they were the only ones dancing by the balcony so without an audience he enjoyed watching his fiancé and assistant, gyrating their hips together, laughing and dramatising the songs lyrics. 

"Come on Shane, I wanna see you dance dirty." Nicky laughed trying to grab his hand to join in. 

"No, no, I'm fine watching you two simulate it." His eyes sparkled at the blonde. 

"Oh come on, we're just having a laugh."

"I know, it's fine, honestly. You look hot. Carry on, please." He gave them permission to see out the track and eye balled Nicky as he wiped his hands down his neck and chest.

"Sweat dripping over my body, wanna get dirty..." The blonde sang before rubbing his hands down Paige's waist, pulling her towards him so his bare chest touched hers. "I'm fucking sweltering, sorry."

Paige bit her lip as her tummy fluttered. 'I don't care cutie, sweat all over me... Uh he's so sexy.'  
She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as Nicky hovered his face over her cleavage, pushing his groin into hers as he grinded his hips against her.  
'Oh god, this is so wrong. Shane's watching. He's gonna kill us.'

As the song came to an end it faded into Sexy Back and Shane sprung to life. He always danced with Nicky to this so he took the blonde's hand and took his turn to dance dirty as Paige cheered them on but by the middle, Shane had pulled her into their space and sandwiched her between himself and Nicky; now his crotch met hers and Nicky's grazed her booty.  
For the first time in years Shane felt his cock growing for a female. For the girl that adored him so much, the girl that was pretty much in love with him, the girl who wanted more than anything for Westside to be the biggest boyband in the world. It felt wrong. He felt like he was taking advantage of her lust but he remembered first and foremost they were friends and he wanted to fuck her... Just once... With Nicky but never without. 

With the brunette's heart racing, he watched Nicky bite his lip and thrust into the back of Paige. She was laughing and didn't know where to put her hands so Shane moved them for her, placing her palms on his chest as he held his on her waist over Nicky's. He gave his love a squeeze for attention and winked at him. Nicky's confused eyes asked what he was thinking but all he got was a nod from Shane, not really clarifying his silent question. 

When the song changed again, Shane refused to let Paige go. He was so drunk he wanted to thrust his tongue down her throat and it took all his strength not to. Realising his hard-on was getting stronger, he spun her round to face Nicky and took a deep breath but the blonde didn't notice. Paige threw her arms around Nicky's neck and to her surprise he lifted her to wrap her legs firmly around his body, holding her bum in his hands to support her weight. 

Again Shane turned to check no one was watching but his friends had disbursed. Mark had dragged Kian outside for a smoke and the girls had joined them for some fresh air. Whilst there was other people in the VIP bar, no one knew them and this only encouraged Shane's desire to ravish the pair in front of him.  
Nicky spun round on the spot, holding Paige tight so she didn't slip and the girl giggled, begging him to stop. 

"No, Nicky, I'll fall... Stop!" 

"You'll be fine. Anyway Shane will catch you." He laughed, coming to a halt anyway. "Woo, I'm dizzy!" He stumbled, bashing Paige's body into Shane. 

Holding his hands out to catch her, Shane grabbed her sides and laughed. "Easy, Nicky!" 

Paige felt her feet firmly touch the ground but she dramatically fell into Shane's body as the room was still spinning. "My hero!" She giggled. "You guys are so crazy when you're wasted." 

"Crazy or sexy?" Shane joked raising his brow at her. 

"Fuck, you're both so hot and you know it." She blushed, rubbing her hand over Shane's tight belly. "So fit." 

As Nicky wiped the sweat from his forehead he watched Shane stare into Paige's eyes. 'This has just got weird.' Before seeing the bulge in Shane's jeans, he felt his own twitching. 'This is new... Is he thinking the same thing? Surely not.'  
"Bet you're wishing we weren't gay now!" Nicky grinned. 

"Does it even matter? It hasn't stopped you so far." She dared to admit. 

Nicky looked at Shane and smirked. "So far we've only danced." 

"Oh is that what you call it? Your groin is telling a different story." Paige still hadn't taken her hands off Shane and as his own palm slipped down her back to rest on her ass cheek she felt her stomach do a summersault. "You know I'd fuck you both if I could." 

Nicky and Shane both burst into laughter, knowing their actions and flirting had reached boiling point. The boys still weren't sure whether to admit they were willing to experiment but it seemed to be an unspoken deal. Nicky grinned at Shane and shrugged before giving him the nod. Shane smiled back at him and agreed to make the girls dream come true. 

Shane grasped Paige's butt and leaned into her ear. "Who said it was off limits?" He whispered, turning his hips to press his hardness on her thigh. 

She lost her breath and stared at Nicky as she froze on the spot, unsure if he meant just he wanted to be inside her. Then after receiving the nod from his fiancé, Nicky stepped forward and cupped his hand around her neck, wasting no time in forcing a kiss on her lips. Shockwaves shot around her body as her arms fell limp. Nicky's tongue was curling around hers but when Shane didn't pull them apart she allowed herself to raise her hand to his stubbled cheek and deepened the exchange herself. 

As Shane watched his boy penetrate Paige's mouth, his stiffness reached its peak. He wished they were already at home, naked but he knew Mark, Kian, Gill and Mairead could catch them any second so he placed his hands either side of the pairs heads and leaned in himself, kissing Nicky's cheek to break them apart.  
"We need to leave before we get caught." He kissed Nicky's lips to taste Paige but then turned to her and took the plunge despite his urgency to leave. He needed to know Nicky was OK seeing him kiss her himself. 

He kept his hand on the back of her head and guided her mouth towards his. The anticipation was killing him. Yes he'd given her a Valentine's peck but this was different. Now he had an erection and he needed to use it. Keeping it short, he pressed his lips on hers then opened his mouth to poke his tongue in briefly but he wasn't quick enough. 

Coming back inside from the cold, Mark took the lead, heading back towards to the boys but as soon as he saw Shane locking heads with the girl, his heart was in his mouth. He stopped dead in his tracks for a second but quickly spun back round to push Kian back.  
"We're leaving." 

"What? Why?" Kian worried trying to get passed. 

"Girls they're not here, let's go downstairs for a bit." He suggested, rushing away from the scene. 

Gill and Mairead didn't questions his hasty actions and willingly followed him out of the suite leaving Kian confused. 

"Marky? What's wrong? They're not at it on the couch are they?"

Clearing his throat, Mark shook his head. "No, they're not there."

"Maybe they just went to the toilet."

"I don't think so! Forget it, just go." He pushed Kian forward again and tried to hide how furious he was. It was none of his business but he really didn't want to see his best friend's sharing their intimate moment with a girl. Why did they need to break their special bond by adding a girl to the mix? He'd never understand. 

"Wow!" Paige muttered under her breath. "Shane..."

"Sshh, come home with us." 

"But your drunk... I'm drunk." 

"I don't care... We want you. Tonight!" 

Nicky smirked at Paige hoping she'd agree. "One night only." He confirmed. 

Paige's hands were shaking, as were her eyes as she swallowed her nerves. Shane and Nicky both took hold of either palm and waited for her to agree.  
"OK."

With that the boys swept her off back to Bridge Street, hand in hand all the way but no one spoke during their 7 minute walk down the road and across the bridge.

As Nicky unlocked the door, Shane kept Paige warm in his arms and kissed her neck. "Relax. It's gonna be amazing." He ushered her through the door and took her coat off her shoulders, hanging it on a hook beside his own. 

Nicky lead the way up the stairs and kicked off his shoes at the bedroom door but Paige darted for the bathroom to freshen up first. "Are you sure about this?"

"Are you?" Shane pushed Nicky up against the hallway wall and pressed his hard-on into his groin. "It'll be fun right? I wanna see you make her come the way you do me." 

"Just for tonight right?"

"Of course... And never alone... You want to don't you?" 

"I wouldn't have admitted it unless you suggested it but yeah, kinda. As long as you get to fuck me at the same time." 

"Anything you want baby... And anything you don't, use the safe word." 

Nicky nodded and grabbed his man in for a snog. As he began to unbuckle Shane's belt one handed, Paige slipped out of the bathroom to see the boys enjoying each other's mouths. Without feeling awkward she rubbed her hands up Shane's back, sending shivers down his spine. Groaning into the kiss, Shane's knees buckled. Nicky pulled away as he sensed the girl behind Shane and slipped into the bedroom, taking hold of Shane's hand, who in turn guided Paige in. 

There they were already in the boy's bedroom, dimly lit by a touch lamp in the corner of the room. Paige grinned at them unsure what to do next. Who was gonna do what to who? Was there a plan or any rules? She didn't care she just wanted Shane to be naked. 

"So what's the score?" She stood nervously by the door, worried any second now she'd come crashing down to earth and be sent away as the boys saw sense. 

"Just take it as it comes." Shane replied. "We can take the lead." 

Nicky approached them both and made the first move. He was desperate to get out of his costume but wanted Shane to be the one to peel it from his skin.  
"Paige... Just relax babe. Come here." 

Up until 15 minutes ago Nicky hadn't kissed a girl for 3 years and although he hadn't had the desire to do so since meeting Shane, this night was different. Paige was gorgeous and he already knew she was a good kisser and he wanted more. He softly placed his lips back onto hers and worked her up to a passionate embrace.  
Shane took the opportunity to rummage through the bedside cabinet for supplies and left them atop the surface. Although he didn't use protection with Nicky, they always kept a stash just in case. The lube was already sat there waiting, including a candy floss flavoured oral tube which he immediately imagined licking from Paige's pussy.  
He watched as his blonde attentively kissed Paige. He loved how delicate his man was being with the her, softly stroking her long, brown hair away from her face. His cock was pulsing in his pants so he reached down to finish undoing his belt. When the kissing couple heard the metal clink, they looked over to the brunette and Nicky reached out to tug Shane's waistband, drawing him in, inviting him to continue pursuing Paige's mouth.  
Nicky peered over to the bed and noticed the condoms waiting on the side. The realisation that he'd be wearing one again excited him. He'd always used them with girls and knew he couldn't inject Paige without one.  
As Shane took his time to really enjoy a proper full on snog with Paige, Nicky wrapped his arms around his man's waist and whipped the belt from his jeans. It encouraged Paige to help undress him too so she tucked her fingers under his t-shirt and slowly raised it up his torso, revealing his toned, manly chest for the first time. 

"Wow, you're so fit." She sighed. "Nicky is so fucking lucky."

Chuckling to himself Nicky grinned and reached down into Shane's jeans to squeeze his butt cheek as he left kissed on his neck, drawing him away from Paige's lips. 

"God damn right he's lucky." Shane replied, wrapping his fingers around the blonde's hair as he smashed his mouth into his. "But so am I." He smiled into Nicky's breath, panting on him. "He's amazing."

Paige smiled at the boys, so in love. She felt guilty for invading their relationship but she still wanted to fall to the floor, taking Shane's boxers with her. So she plucked up the courage while one of his hands was around Nicky's neck and the other slid from her hip up to her chest. While Shane and Nicky shared a deep, tonguing moment, Paige unzipped Shane's jeans and reached in to touch her bosses hard-on for the first time. She could feel her uterus beating, screaming for his cock to pound her hard and when her hand was firmly around his stiff member, she lost her breath.  
'Wow... Oh wow. I'm holding Shane's dick. What the fuck, he's letting me. Is this even happening? Please don't wake up til it's over Paige. Stroke him, make him moan.' 

"Mmm, yes." Shane closed his eyes as he felt her hand stroking his shaft. He was scared he was going to blow within seconds and disappoint everyone but her soft, small hands felt great around his cock. It made him feel bigger as her tiny hands took longer to reach the base to tip. "Fucking hell." 

Paige bit her lip as she watched Shane tilt his head back while he groped her breast. So not to leave Nicky out she used her free hand to tug his Elvis collar towards her and tasted Shane's saliva from his lips, licking the boy's pout. His stiffness was trying to break free and the pain of the strain was driving him crazy. As she kissed the blonde's neck he tried to adjust himself but Shane's hand slapped into his and he rubbed his man over the sweaty leather. 

"We need to get you out of that fucking thing before you faint." Shane told him, reluctantly stepping away from Paige's hold, his organ standing to attention through the gap of his bottoms. Trying to hold back, he stepped out of his jeans but pulled his boxers back over his cock. Why should he be fully nude when Paige and Nicky were still fully dressed. But he didn't know where to start first. Her pert C cup bosom had felt perfect in his hand and he longed to flick her nipple with his tongue the way he would Nicky's. Before he could decide who to undress first, Nicky was already slipping the straps of her dress over down her shoulders. He turned her round and slowly unzipped it, softly trailing his finger tip down her spine as he laid kisses on her shoulder. 

Shane took a deep breath and stepped back, sitting on the bed to witness his man undress the beautiful woman in their bedroom. She was soon standing in her matching black, lace panties and bra and he could see her perfect nipples through the material. As Nicky leaned down to nibble her neck, Shane's erection pulsed. It felt like he was watching a live porno and his throbbing hardness was almost painful as it begged to be sucked. He reached out his hand to invite them on the bed but Paige let Nicky go first. 

Shane tossed Nicky onto the bed and wasted no more time in ripping the older boy's arms out the costume. He nodded to Paige to climb one side of him and they both slid the bodice down Nicky's hot, sticky body. He hinched his hips to slide it down his waist and together the brunettes peeled down his legs and tossed it on the floor. Paige could finally see what Nicky was packing and she wasn't disappointed. Where was she going to enjoy that prodding her? She was spoilt for choice but there was 3 options for the two of them so she knew it wasn't going to be a problem. 

Nicky looked over at Shane and nodded as he reached for his fiance's erection. Taking his turn to stroke Shane with one hand, he reached out to caress Paige's chest but instead of reaching for him herself she seductively ran her finger tips down her torso towards her knickers, staring at the blonde as she did so. Shane had his eyes closed again anyway so there was no point looking at him that moment. Biting her bottom lip she rubbed herself as she opened her legs to climb on top of him. Feeling her move, Shane opened his eyes and watched as she lowered her crotch onto Nicky's covered stiffy. Stopping himself from getting too excited too soon, Shane shuffled away from Nicky's grasp and knelt beside Paige, unhooking her bra to reveal more skin. Trusting her pussy over Nicky's shaft as Shane fondled her nipples, she turned her head to kiss her boss again. She was dry riding his fiancé, she had to feel him connected to her too. 

Hissing with pleasure as the friction on his cock sent him wild, Nicky sat up against the head board and invited Shane to take his boxers off. Paige climbed off the blonde and watched Shane take the boxers down with his teeth. As the organ sprung back to attention, the brunette ran his tongue up the shaft, ending with a suctioned kiss to the bellend as the tip of his tongue dipped into the slit, wiping away the boys pre-cum.  
Seeing Shane with Nicky's cock in his mouth aroused Paige more than she imagined it would and she wanted him to tear her pants off the same way. Before she knew it, she was being laid down as Nicky trailed kisses from her neck, over her chest, down her stomach to her panty line. Teasing her through the lacy fabric, the blonde's tongue made circles on her gusset. Gripping onto the bed sheets, Paige closed her eyes and arched her back, pushing her already wet knickers further into Nicky's face.  
Leaving the skilled tongue blonde to his job, Shane shuffled over to Paige's head, stroking his own member until she opened her eyes and willingly took the tip into her mouth. Her warm breath and wet tongue sent him into overdrive. When he turned his head to see Nicky had peeled down her pants and was already delicately licking her clit, Shane felt his arousal begin to make its way up his cock. As much as he wanted to hold it in, seeing Paige arch her back again into Nicky's mouth proved too much and without warning he thrust himself hard into her throat and exploded. 

"Ah fuck, shit, sorry." He panted but Paige didn't flinch as he swallowed every last drop and licked him cleaned. He felt embarrassed though so he collapsed on the bed beside her and hid his shame by kissing her instead. 

Nicky could tell he was disappointed but he knew he had the stamina to go again for hours so he ran his hand up Shane's thigh to caress his balls, keeping his cock from going completely soft. He didn't want to give up on Paige yet but he also didn't want her cave too soon either so he lightly sucked her clit one last time before sitting up and joining them for a 3-way kiss. He then climbed on top of Shane and nibbled his ear lobe, knowing his erection would return instantly. 

As the boys got carried away bringing Shane back to life, Paige considered what to do next. Someone needed to be touching Nicky, building up his need to orgasm but the older boy had always lasted longer so he wasn't worried about performance. Once Shane was rock hard again Nicky climbed off him and allowed the brunette to make the next move. He told them both to stay where they were and slid down the bed in between them both. He reached for the lube and with this in mind, Nicky turned to his side and bent his outside leg up, allowing Shane access to his ass. As the blonde drew Paige in to play tonsil hockey, he used his free hand to caress her boob, rubbing his thumb over her nipple and waiting for Shane to do his thing. 

Rubbing the lube across his fingers, Shane reached out and began to circle his finger tips around their holes. Paige was still wet from Nicky's tongue but he was tight and needed loosening up. Teasing Nicky was easy, he knew exactly what motions to use to make him relax but he hadn't had his hand inside a woman for some time. Not as long ago as Nicky but it felt strange searching for her clit. He was surprised by her tidy, smooth pussy and feeling her clit on his finger tips felt amazing. It was like riding a bike, he hadn't forgotten his technique and it didn't take long to warm her up. 

Paige took Nicky's hard-on into her hand and slowly stroked him as Shane placed 2 fingers inside him causing him to trust hard into Paige's grasp. At the same time he did the same to her. Keeping his thumb firmly circling her wet clit, he slipped his index and middle finger into her slippery entrance. Curling his fingers to reach her G-spot he worked them both up to the brink. 

"Oh god!" Paige whimpered into Nicky's mouth as they'd continued kissing. 

"He's good right?" Nicky whispered. "Ah Jesus." 

Shane had picked up speed and as Paige noticed, she did the same, now wanking Nicky off with intensions of making him come with her. Not wanting the boy to spunk all over the sheets, Shane leaned down to take Nicky's cock in his mouth so she simply held it in place for him as she tensed her body, ready to scream into Nicky's mouth. Nicky actually felt more comfortable knowing he was about to shoot his load into Shane instead of onto Paige so as he reached his climax he bit on Paige's bottom lip and dug his fingers into the back of her neck... Both releasing an almighty groan as their bodies jolted. 

Shane lapped up all Nicky had to offer but instead of doing his usual trick of letting the blonde taste himself he leaned over and plunged his tongue into Paige's mouth. She'd tasted Shane, now he wanted her to lick Nicky's come from his tongue too. Once she'd finished he raised his hand and wiped her juices all over his cock. He instantly regretted it though, hoping he didn't catch anything but took his chances, knowing there'd be a condom on the end of it soon. 

As the pair caught their breath they stared at Shane who sat grinning at them. "So we're all equal then?" He chuckled. 

Nicky loved the cheeky, proud look on his perfect man's face. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard!" 

"Promises, promises Nicky. Remember we have a guest." Shane winked at Paige as she revelled in the fact he'd just blown her mind at the same time as taking his fiancé's semen down his throat. 

"That's OK Shane. He can fuck you while you do me... If you want to?"

Nicky looked up at his man and raised his brow. "Ready to go big man?"

Shane didn't reply. He lunged forward and threw a rubber in his face and he ripped open his own. Nicky laughed as he climbed to his feet, shuffling to the foot of the bed. Paige smirked at the boys eager to carry on without a breather. She'd caught her own breath but her pulsing hole was screaming for Shane's cock. She needed him inside her and knowing he'd be getting boned by Nicky made it more exciting but first she needed to feel his tongue on her clit. She'd already felt Nicky's warm mouth surround her but if this was her only chance to be with the popstars, she needed him to taste her too. 

She reached out for the candy floss on the bedside and held it up to his face before he had chance to kiss her. "Shane... Please?"

"Alright." He agreed but first he got into position and chucked it at Nicky who dribbled a dallop onto his tongue to make Shane's ring taste sweeter. 

There was no chance the blonde was getting any tongue action round his ass after the amount of sweat he'd expired but he was happy to pleasure Shane and get him ready to be entered. Taking the tube himself, he trickled it on Paige's tiny belly, creating a trail from her belly button, down to her labia. Beginning to tease her as she held onto the headboard, Shane tickled her body as he licked away the droplets of cotton candy, making his way south where she laid with her knees up, wide apart waiting to be entered. 

Still waiting to bury his face in Shane, Nicky's mouth watered as the lube in his mouth spread on his tongue. Not wanting to swallow, he spat it out on his hand and reached down to rub it into Shane's hole with his fingers. Rubbing his own hardness as he watched his man reach Paige's pussy where he'd not long been himself, he spread his second round of pre-cum across his bell.  
Once the brunette was in position, flicking the tip of his tongue over Paige's clit, Nicky knelt on the floor and leaned over to spread the perfect ass cheeks of his fiancé. This was something he could give Shane that Paige couldn't. Or at least wouldn't. The girl went nowhere near the boys prostate and they felt no need to enter her there either. It was a mixture of straight and gay sex but it worked and it was as hot as they'd all imagined. 

Shane groaned into Paige's entrance as he felt the blonde's tongue enter him. Nicky was caressing his balls as he did so and Shane was again struggling to hold it down. He politely moved Nicky's hand away from his bollocks but the older boy knew what it meant and didn't worry about it. Instead he used his fingers to loosen the wet hole while he waited for Paige to be penetrated herself.  
She gripped the top bar above her head and moaned as Shane's 2 fingers pressed her G-spot again as his lips sucked on her cliterous. She'd never had such stimulation from oral before and she remembered what Jodi had said. The crazy bitch was telling the truth about one thing at least. 

"Ah Shane, fuck me, please." She begged, crawling further up the bed to escape his amazing technique before she came without him inside her. 

"Haha, don't crawl away then!" Shane grabbed her waist to drag her back down the bed. He needed to be towards the end himself so Nicky could thrust hard enough so he rolled the condom on his throbbing cock and took a deep breath. "Babe I need you to turn over on all fours. Don't worry, I'll put it in the right place."

Paige sniggered and declared it was her favourite position anyway and so shuffled to where she needed to be, her wet, desperate pussy in the air as her back dipped and her forehead touched the pillow. She dug her nails into the duvet as soon as Shane's cold, rubber tip teased her hole.  
To allow Nicky to enter him, he first leaned over Paige's back, offering himself to the blonde's unprotected wood. Within seconds Nicky was deep inside him, causing the brunette to groan and fizz. Holding his steel steady inside Shane's ass, he refrained from thrusting until Shane had finally pushed himself into Paige's cervix. 

Feeling his size touch her inner walls, Paige rolled her eyes to the back of her head. Her walls tightened as she felt every inch of him fill her up. "Oh my god!" She nearly cried. It felt amazing to her, the perfect puzzle piece fit but as soon as Nicky began to slide himself in and out of Shane's anus, the meat in the sandwich followed his momentum and shafted Paige too. 

"Jesus!" Shane lost his breath as the pleasure was something he'd never experienced before. The boys didn't use toys yet so having Nicky's stiff dick inside him while he penetrated Paige was too much. He couldn't concentrate on the pleasure from one or the other as their perfect stride created a boiling pot inside him. He felt he was going to come forever and never stop. His head was pounding as he struggled to breathe and couldn't help but groan out loud with every thrust. But he wasn't the only one unable to muffle noises as Paige repeatedly muttered as she tensed her pelvic floor. 

"Mmm faster!" She begged. 

Picking up a little speed was a bad idea though. Shane's G-spot was being pounded so hard he had to come before he fainted. 

"I can't hold it in... I'm gonna... Ah fuck! Fucking hell!" Shane exploded harder than the first time and he was grateful to be wearing a condom, hoping to god it didn't split. 

Nicky held himself inside his fiancé while Shane orgasmed again. He knew Paige had enjoyed every stroke but he didn't want her to go without seconds so he pulled out of Shane and rolled the Johnny down his shaft. He kissed his man and then whispered in his ear. Shane nodded and wanted to see his boy fuck the girl. Keeping her where she was, Shane moved to her side and reached under her with spit on his finger so he could work her clit as Nicky slipped his bulging bell end into her dripping wet hole. Noticing the change over, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to succumb to the biggest orgasm she'd had in years. The mixture of Shane's magic fingers rubbing her externally and Nicky's hard, deep, fast fucking, was the best ending. Shane had come inside her and that's all the mattered. It didn't matter that she finished with Nicky, she got to share them both equally and she would never forget this climax for the rest of her life. 

Biting into the pillow as she screamed, her fingers turned white as she held onto the duvet cover too hard. Shane's fingers flickered at speed as Nicky's cock pounded her ten to the dozen. He was ready too. He announced he was about there so Paige held her breath and released. Her jolting and tightening was perfect timing as Shane lunged over to muffle Nicky's groan with a kiss. He let go of Paige and held his man's neck as he came into his rubber and before he could slip himself out, Paige dropped her pelvis to collapse flat on the bed, releasing him. 

Shane and Nicky continued to lock lips as they congratulated each other on their winning performance. As Paige turned over to see the boys in their embrace she smiled. She could see the love between them and was glad their drunken romp hadn't affected their jealousy. 

Nicky finally pulled away. "I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you too baby." Shane grinned. They both turned to look at Paige with embarrassed smirks on their faces. "Thank you sweetheart." 

Paige sat up and closed her legs, covering her breasts with her hands now suddenly feeling the chill. "You guys are incredible. You're so lucky to have each other. Just... Please don't hate me in the morning." 

Nicky shook his head and leaned down to share one last kiss with their girl. "Never." He confirmed before climbing off the bed and scooting to the bathroom to remove his heavy, sticky condom. 

Shane sat beside Paige and pulled the cover over his now soft penis. He held his hand on her neck and pressed his lips into hers. "Thank you... I hope we didn't disappoint."

"Never." She repeated Nicky's word and smiled at Shane's sexy post orgasm face. 

"You can stay over if you want, we'll take the couch." 

"No, really, I should get home. I need my own bed so I don't have to move tomorrow." She smirked with embarrassment in her slightly more sober state. "Don't worry I won't breathe a word about this to anyone. I won't even mention it to you again. I know it was just a crazy one off and I wouldn't dream of coming between you guys." 

Shane laughed. "I think you came twice between us."

"You know what I mean... You're so perfect Shane but I already feel... I dunno... Fulfilled?... I absolutely respect you guys and I just wanna be friends now. I think my lust for you has been satisfied now." 

He took her hand in his and kissed the back of her fingers. "You deserve the best and I will never let you settle for anything else. I don't know why Nicky and I both felt the urge for this tonight but it really was just a one off."

"I know, I know, I totally understand and agree... You've been through so much recently. I hope it helped you relax."

"It was amazing Paige. Seeing Nicky... It was so hot... I love him so much. I can't imagine my life without him and I can not wait to marry him." 

Nicky waited by the doorway wearing jogging bottoms and smiled at the pair in the bed, covering themselves up with the cover. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." 

"Yeah I'm coming babe." Shane gave Paige a kiss on the cheek and slipped back into his jeans as he left her to redress. He caught up with his blonde and scooped him up into his arms. "You are so fucking hot." 

Nicky linked his hands behind Shane's neck and smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "That was... Wow."

"Yeah I know. I don't know where that fantasy came from but as incredible as it was, I don't need to do it ever again. It's just you and me. I don't need anything else." 

"I know, me too... Fucking you was the best part anyway." 

"I agree. That's how I know being with you compares to nothing else... I never wanna touch another woman as long as I live... I have the most amazing person to share my life with and you are mine. I never wanna share again Nico. I love you so much." 

"I love you too, ya stud. It was amazing but you're right. I only need you." 

The boys shared a loving, slow kiss to end the night and stood cuddling in the kitchen until Paige was dressed, ready to say goodbye as she got away from the chance of awkwardness. It was stupid o'clock in the morning and Shane knew they should probably get back to the cottage instead of sleeping over there. Andrea had agreed to sleep over with Cobi so the boys could stay out as long as needed but he didn't want to take advantage so once they'd waved the girl goodbye, they changed into their normal clothes and booked a cab to return to reality in their real family home. By morning everything would be back to normal and no one would suspect a thing... Or so they'd thought.


End file.
